Snoop Therapy
is the eighth episode in Season 3 of Game Shakers. It premiered on March 30, 2019 to an audience of 0.73 million viewers. Overview At Game Shakers, everyone is arguing at each other, when Dub, Bunny and Ruthless arrive. Ruthless has bad allergies. Dub asks what's going on, and everyone starts talking at once. Suddenly, Ruthless falls asleep. It turns out that Bunny gave Ruthless sleeping pills by accident. Everyone expects Dub to yell at Bunny, but Dub is very calm about it. They say that they've been going to see an office therapist. Babe suggests that maybe they could see the office therapist. Suddenly, Dub falls asleep just like Ruthless did, thanks to Bunny. At the therapy, the gang arrives. They go inside the room. They think that there's a painting of Snoop Dogg, but he suddenly talks. It turns out that Snoop Dogg is the office therapist. Snoop Dogg says that he's a lot of things. He later says that he's gonna lock all the doors in his office, and the Game Shakers have to work together to find their way out. Then, Snoop Dogg has to leave. Trip thinks that the whole "office therapy" thing is stupid, but Kenzie says it can be a fun game called " Escape the Room", and they all have to look for clues to find their way out. Everyone starts looking for clues. Then, Hudson finds a giant fortune cookie, so they open it up to see if there's a clue inside. It turns out that there is, and it says, "Being locked in this room can make you insane. Want a clue to get out? Better get in my brain". Soon, they find a plastic brain on top of a shelf. Hudson goes up the shelf to get it, but breaks everything on it. Snoop Dogg says that it will cost 7,000 dollars. At the Beach, Dub, Bunny, and Ruthless are celebrating Bunny's birthday. They say that Snoop Dogg's therapy is working for them. Then, there food arrives. It turns out that they only have one Aloha Porkchop left, and Bunny has it. Bunny tells Dub that he should have a bite of it, but then Dub starts yelling, saying that he wants the whole porkchop. Ruthless suggests that they should go see Snoop Dogg again, so they leave. At the therapy, the Game Shakers get the brain down, and they find the second clue. It says: "This may come as a surprise but your freedom lies in the lizards eyes". They all go to the lizard tank and start looking at the lizard, but nothing happens. They decide that one of them has to pick it up, but Trip decides to hide under the desk since he doesn't wanna do it. They play the tomato game, and Hudson ends up having to get the lizard out of the tank. However, the lizard starts to fly all over the place. Kenzie says that the lizard bit her eye. She sits down in a chair, and spins around in it while talking about what she needs to fix the hurt eye. Suddenly, she disappears. The Game Shakers start looking for Kenzie, and suddenly they hear her voice. Kenzie says she doesn't know where she is. Then, Trip starts to worry. Hudson finds the lizard in his jacket, and suddenly, Trips eyes are scanned. Hudson says that it's an automatic retinal scanner, and Kenzie says that Hudson is right. Babe puts everything together, and remembers that Snoop Dogg's second clue said "your freedom lies in the lizards eyes". Hudson scans the lizards eyes, and the door opens. Snoop Dogg congratulates them on succeeding, and lets them keep the lizard. He also says that they need to send in the money. Then, they leave. Hudson says that he's gonna have the lizard that he called "Lizardio" up to the roof to watch him fly. Babe says that lizards don't fly, but Hudson says that they do....till they hit they ground. Cast Main Cast *Cree Cicchino as Babe Carano *Madisyn Shipman as Kenzie Bell *Thomas Kuc as Hudson Gimble *Benjamin Flores, Jr. as Triple G *Kel Mitchell as Double G Recurring Cast *Bubba Ganter as Bunny *Sheldon Bailey as Ruthless *Snoop Dogg as Himself Memorable Quotes TBA. Trivia *This is the first episode to air on a Saturday since Babe Loves Danger. **This is also the first episode to air at 8:00 PM since Game Shippers. *This episode aired after an 11 month hiatus. **This is the first episode to air in 2019 since the 11 month hiatus. *Judge Judy is mentioned. *This episode reveals that Trip is claustrophobic. *This is the second episode where the episode ends when the gang leaves Kenzie behind without knowing it. The first was Snackpot! **Also in Snackpot!, Babe calls Hudson "honey" which happens for the second time in this episode. *The Beach returns for the fourth time in a row. *In this episode, Hudson mistakes his dad for a brain surgeon. Babe then replies "No hun, your dad's a dentist." This is almost the exact same way she replies to Hudson in MeGo the Freakish Robot when Hudson mistakes his dad for a pelican. *Ruthless sneezing is seen for the first time. *This is the second episode where the Game Shakers have problems with each other and need something to help them. The first was in War and Peach. *Double G's album is mentioned by Dub. **Kendrick Lamar is planned to be featured. Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:2019 Category:Episode Guide